The Elf-Maiden with Purple Eyes
by leggieluver123
Summary: Mariposia Suysanneh cannot leave Frodo to languish in the dungeons of Mondor. So she rides alone to the Dark Land. (Inspired by I am NOT a MarySue and legolas by laura).


Mariposia Suysanneh was a beautiful elf with dark purple eyes and long raven-black hair. One day she was riding through the woods and she met Legolas.

"Legolas!" she said. "How are you doing?"

"I am very sad, Mariposia." Legolas replied.

"Why are you sad?" Mariposia asked. Her purple eyes misted in sympathy with her friend's inner torment.

"Oh, dear Mariposia," Legolas answered her. "The news from the war is…very grave…"

"What is the news?" Mariposia asked.

"The Dark Lord has captured Frodo! He has the Ring! There is no longer any hope!" Overcome by emotion, Legolas fainted.

Mariposia looked at him, filled with worry. She wanted to ride off to Mondor at once to save Frodo. But she could not leave her dear friend unconscious in the woods, a prey to any wandering foul creature that might ride by! A moment the fair elf-maiden paused, pondering. Then she drew herself upright with her mouth set in a thin line of determination. She knew what she must do!

Waving her hand, she uttered an ancient incantation that cast a bubble of protection over her unconscious friend. Now no foul creature could disturb his repose! With a final concerned glance backwards at the motionless elf, Mariposia bent over her horse and whispered in its ear.

"To Mondor!" she breathed in the ancient elf-tongue. "Nimdoriel, my steed, give your feet wings!"

Nimdoriel galloped off, swifter than the wind, carrying the fair young elf-maiden towards the Black Land.

—

Meanwhile, in Mondor, the Dark Lord was conferring with his minions.

"All goes well with the war, Lord," the chief of the Nazgul informed Sauron.

"Good! Good!" Sauron cackled, rubbing his metal gauntlets together.

Just then, an Orc-captain burst into the room. Breathless, he fell at the feet of the Dark Lord.

"Lord Sauron, I have grave news indeed. The powerful elf-maiden Mariposia Suysanneh is galloping towards your land! She means to rescue Frodo and destroy you!"

"No! That is impossible!" Sauron cried.

"I will intercept her!" the chief of the Nazgul declared.

"Yes…you can…" Sauron murmured hopelessly.

The fell Lord of the Nazgul mounted his winged steed and swept off into the night with one thought alone in his mind. He intended the murder of the dauntless elf-girl who was riding fearlessly towards the Dark Land of Mondor!

—

A shadow fell across Mariposia's path. Her steed Nimdoriel whinnied with fear, but the dauntless elf-maiden did not blench. She drew her sword and faced the foul creature that loomed above her.

"Begone, foul dwimmerlaik, lord of carrion! Do not bar my path!"

"I will slay thee, elf-girl!" the chief of the Nazgul growled.

Mariposia laughed, a fair, clear sound like a waterfall. "No!" she cried boldly. "I will slay thee!"

And with a single motion of her arm, she drove her sword into the Nazgul's heart. Its black garments crumpled at her feet, and its fell spirit hastened away like a breath of foul wind.

Mariposia knew that there would be many more obstacles that she would encounter before she could free the brave hobbit Frodo from Mondor and defeat the Dark Lord. But her spirit was undaunted.

"Nimdoriel, onwards!" she whispered.

Her steed galloped forth towards the Black Land.

—

At the Black Gate Mariposia reigned in her horse. Nimdoriel whinnied furiously.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth, that justice be done unto him!" Mariposia cried in a resounding voice.

At the sound of Mariposia's voice, the Black Gate crumbled. Mariposia rode through.

"What will you do now?" Nimdoriel asked his rider. "Will you kill Sauron first? Or will you rescue Frodo?"

"I will rescue Frodo!" Mariposia declared resolutely. "Who knows what torments he may be suffering even now in the dungeons of Mondor! Nimdoriel, we must hurry!"

But their path was blocked by an endless sea of Orcs, carrying deadly, jagged weapons, with murderous hatred in their eyes.

Mariposia faced them without fear.

"Once you were elves!" she told them. "Once you were my kinsmen! The Dark Lord has twisted your minds through his dark arts, through his foul cruelty. Remember now who you once were! Be healed of the corruption of this dark land! Be free again!" She began to sing an Elvish melody of the free woodlands. Such power was in her voice that tears stood on the faces of the hardened orc-warriors. As one, they dropped their weapons. Their captain kneeled at Mariposia's feet.

"Command us, Lady!" he cried. "For you have reminded us that once we were Elves! We will serve no darkness, but plant gardens in Mondor and live in peace as free folk of the woodlands!"

"Lead me now to Frodo!" Mariposia cried.

"Alas!" the orc-captain cried with great remorse. "He is dying of torture in the darkest dungeon of Barad-dur!"

"No!" Mariposia cried. "He is innocent and pure! He cannot die! Take me to him at once!"

"Yes, Lady." the orc-captain murmurred. He waved his arm and the army of orcs parted ranks, leaving a clear path in the middle. The orc-captain led Mariposia and Nimdoriel to the dungeon where Frodo lay.

There was no light in the cold dungeon cell where the small hobbit was imprisoned. Mariposia waved her arm and muttered a few elf-words and a glowing orb appeared in the air in front of her, illuminating the darkness. On the floor lay a small shape, bound in many chains, covered in blood. Mariposia knelt at his side. He was unconscious, but he was still breathing. Tears fell from Mariposia's purple eyes as she imagined what the hobbit had suffered.

"We must save him!" she cried to the orc-captain.

He took a key from the belt at his waist and unlocked the prisoner's chains. Mariposia quickly picked up the small hobbit and bound him to Nimdoriel's back.

"Take him swiftly to my people, who will heal him! Do not delay! He is very near death!" Mariposia whispered to Nimdoriel.

With a whinny of affection to his mistress, Nimdoriel galloped away from the Black Lands bearing the unconscious hobbit on his back.

"Now we must destroy Sauron!" Mariposia told the orc-captain.

"Yes, Lady," the orc-captain answered her.

Mariposia and the orc-captain walked together to the heart of the Black Tower, where Sauron sat in his council chamber. At the sight of Mariposia, the Dark Lord blanched with fear.

"I have slain the chief of the Nazgul, and reminded the orcs that once they were elves!" Mariposia cried sternly. "Now I will slay you!"

"No!" Sauron cried. "Lady, do not kill me! For once I was a servant of the bright Valar who sung the making of the world! I was not always a creature of darkness and evil! Let me live in hope that I will once again find goodness!"

A pang of remorse smote Mariposia's heart, and her purple eyes filled with tears. "Alas, thou hast worked too much evil, Sauron," she cried. "I cannot let thee live."

She raised her enchanted elf-sword and smote the Dark Lord from his throne. He disappeared in a puff of black mist. Then she turned to the orc-captain.

"This land now belongs to your folk." Mariposia cried. "Make it clean again!"

"Yes, Lady," the orc-captain answered her. "We will scour this country clean, and plant it with fair and blossoming things. And we shall re-name it. No longer shall it be called Mondor. Henceforth let this country be called Mariposialand, after the one who has saved us. And Lady, I have a boon to crave."

Mariposia blushed. "What wouldst thou ask of me?"

"I would kiss thy hand," the orc-captain replied gravely.

Mariposia extended her hand to the orc-captain, and he kissed it reverently.

"Now I must leave this land," Mariposia told him. "I left my friend unconscious in the woods, and I must see how he fares. Keep well thy trust, and heal this land! Now I have a request for thee. My horse, Nimdoriel, rides towards the land of my kin with the injured hobbit on his back. Lend me a horse, I pray thee, that I may return to my own country"

"We will give thee the fastest horse in the Dark Lands," the orc-captain answered her. He led her to a stable and gave her a fine black steed. "His name is Perek-umul," the orc-captain told her. "May he bear you well!"

Mariposia galloped on Perek-umul towards the spot in the forest where she had left Legolas. She found him still sleeping under the protective bubble she had cast. She murmured a few phrases in the elf-tongue, and Legolas awoke and sat up.

"I don't know what's happened," Legolas said, puzzled. "I seem to have fallen asleep. And you are riding a different horse than you were before," he observed.

Mariposia smiled calmly. "You fainted, my friend. I rode to the Dark Land, freed the orcs, rescued Frodo, and destroyed Sauron. There is nothing to worry about any more!"

Legolas was overcome with emotion. He fainted again. Mariposia sighed. She pulled the unconscious elf onto her horse and rode to her kinsmen's stronghold. She found that the faithful Nimdoriel had already arrived with Frodo, and that her kinsmen were working to heal the badly injured hobbit. She tucked Legolas into the bed next to Frodo.

"What is wrong with the lord Legolas?" the elf-healer, Bob, asked.

"Bob, Legolas fainted from the emotion of hearing that Sauron has been destroyed. He will recover, I deem. How is Frodo?"

"He was badly hurt, but he will heal," Bob told her.

Mariposia breathed a sigh of relief. Just then Aragorn and Gandalf walked into the healer's room. "Frodo!" Aragorn cried. "We thought he was lost!"

Mariposia explained the story of Frodo's rescue and of Sauron's destruction. Aragorn and Gandalf embraced. Nine months later Aragorn and Gandalf's child was born. They called him Eldarion, and he became the next king of Gondor after Aragorn. Mariposia married Legolas and they lived happily ever after. Their first child had purple eyes, just like Mariposia. They called the girl Marigoldilocks Sunilla and she saved Middle Earth from an even greater danger than her mother had. But that is another tale.


End file.
